angra dos reis
by Shaka Dirk
Summary: O mundo gira. Quem dera nós tivéssemos aprendido isso. O que é certo hoje, não o é amanhã. Quem hoje ama, amanhã odeia. E nós? Um sorriso frio em resposta. Nós também. [parte um de três.] [DH spoilers.]


**angra dos reis.**

"Eu te amo."

Sinto todo o meu sangue correr para o meu rosto, posso senti-lo esquentar instantaneamente e me pergunto se ele me diz essas coisas só para me deixar sem jeito. Seus olhos têm aquele brilho frenético – urgente – que só ele possui, que só aqueles olhos, que aparentam ser tão frios e tão quentes ao mesmo tempo, conseguem emitir. Sua voz firme quebra qualquer sombra de frieza, e faz meu coração parar uma batida.

"Sírius"

"É verdade. Eu te amo."

"Eu sei, e eu..."

"Não importa."

Ele sorri. Eu tremo. Ele me abraça.

Eu não entendo exatamente como, ou porque eu fico tão desarmado perto dele. E isso me irrita. Me irrita pensar que ele sempre me domina só ao falar uma simples frase. Três míseras palavras que me afetam tanto. E por quê? Eu já lhe disse que eu não sinto a mesma coisa, que eu não me sinto seguro, que isso não é certo. Ou será?

Eu ergo o olhar e ele me sorri e afaga meus ombros. Ele sabe, eu sei que ele sabe. Ainda que eu mesmo não saiba as respostas pras minhas dúvidas ele, de alguma forma sabe. E essa compreensão por algum motivo me assusta, me deixa com a impressão de que eu não tenho escolhas.

Um vento leve entra pela janela entreaberta e me faz estremecer. Ele vai fechá-la direito. A plácida luz da Lua minguante ilumina seu rosto. Ele sorri.

"Sírius? Por que você não foi passar o natal com o James?"

"Porque se eu tivesse ido, você ficaria sozinho aqui."

"E?"

"E assim _nós_ ficamos sozinhos aqui."

Ele anda calmamente pelo quarto, ergue a varinha e num aceno tão leve, que quase me hipnotiza, ele fecha a porta. Um segundo aceno e os cobertores da cama onde estou sentado me envolvem, como um abraço. Eu sorrio sem jeito. Ele sempre tem de ser assim carinhoso? Sempre assim atencioso?

"Agora está melhor, Aluado?"

Ele se ajoelha na minha frente. Ver seus olhos cinzentos quase faz com que eu me odeie.

"Por que eu não te amo, Sírius? _Por quê?"_

"Isso não importa, Remus. Eu não me importo."

Minhas mãos afagam seus cabelos negros, e eu sinto um vazio absurdo no peito. Ele sorri, ele sempre sorri. Eu me abaixo um pouco e beijo sua testa.

"Eu vou tentar, Almofadinhas. Eu vou tentar."

Ele dá de ombros, como se não se importasse. Eu queria poder ler sua mente agora, saber se isso realmente não o afeta. Eu queria que ele pudesse entrar na minha mente e ver que eu não posso amar. Ver que, por mais que ele e os outros me digam que eu sou normal, eu não sou.

"Vem pra cá, se cobre. Está muito frio."

"Você não perde tempo, Remus!"

Ele ri maliciosamente, e eu ignoro a piada. No entanto, ele tem certa razão. Talvez o calor dele possa derreter o gelo que cerca o meu coração. Talvez ele possa me fazer sentir.

_**(deixa, se fosse sempre assim quente  
deita aqui perto de mim)**_

A aparente tranqüilidade mórbida e a total falta de preocupações que tomaram as semanas após as últimas provas do nosso sétimo ano começam a me deixar nervoso. Peter também parece inquieto com isso, James e Sírius, por outro lado parecem nem notar que nosso tempo junto caminha para um final irrevogável.

Sírius está cada dia mais feliz. Sua alegria contagia a todos a sua volta e eu, como sempre, sou a exceção. A perspectiva tê-lo longe do meu olhar, longe dos meus braços, a simples idéia de não ouvir mais a sua voz me assusta.

E eu não entendo. Não era para ser assim. Não há por que ser assim.

"Pra que estar tão sério, Aluado? Até parece que você está triste com algo."

Eu estou.

"Não é nada. Só estava pensando no futuro."

"O futuro é aqui, Remus."

Seus olhos brilham, ele segura forte a minha mão e sorri.

"O futuro somos nós quem decidimos."

Ele pisca para mim e se afasta, chamando pelo James. Eu quero acreditar nas palavras dele. Quero acreditar que o futuro pode ser diferente do que o que eu imagino. Mas essa dor incômoda no meu peito simplesmente não deixa.

Eu corro. Corro como nunca corri antes.

"Sírius!"

Ele se vira, assustado com meu tom de voz. Ele me acolhe entre seus braços, e eu desejo que ele nunca me solte.

"O que foi, Aluado?"

"Não me deixe. Não deixe que eu fique sozinho."

Seu rosto fica congelado por um momento, em algum lugar entre o choque e a confusão.

"Aluado, eu sempre vou estar aqui"

"Não, Sírius! Você não entende, nunca entendeu."

Minha voz tem um tom de desespero que eu não pretendia, e isso o assusta.

"Me promete... Me promete que você sempre vai estar por perto, que você sempre estará comigo!"

"Remus."

Lágrimas. Esta é a terceira vez, em todos esses sete anos, que eu vejo lágrimas nos olhos de Sírius Black. Mas essas são diferentes. Não lágrimas de ódio, como quando ele fugiu de casa. Não as lágrimas de arrependimento de quando ele fez Snape me seguir até a casa dos gritos.

Não. Essas são outras lágrimas.

"Eu prometo, Remus. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado."

_**(tem dias em que tudo está em paz  
e agora todos os dias são iguais)**_

"Claro, eu entendo."

"Veja bem, Remus, você é um excelente funcionário, um dos mais sagazes que já tivemos. Mas essas faltas contínuas. Não podemos tolerar isso. Sinto muito"

Eu respiro fundo. Pelo menos dessa vez não descobriram o que eu sou. Saio do prédio, com a cabeça levemente abaixada. Uma pessoa apressada esbarra em mim, e meu braço lateja de dor. Acostume-se. A dor agora é sua companheira íntima. Você não está mais em Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey não irá mais curar seus ferimentos após cada transformação. Os Marotos não irão mais controlar a fera.

É só você.

E é hora de procurar um novo emprego. Começar do zero, de novo. Um suspiro profundo agita o meu peito. Eu olho para o céu por um instante, como se procurasse ali uma solução para os meus problemas. No entanto, tudo o que eu encontro é uma imensidão azul que me lança mais dúvidas do que inspirações.

Eu começo a andar, sem rumo. Tento pensar em qualquer coisa que afaste a minha mente dos problemas, tento pensar em algo que me deixe feliz.

"Eu te amo, Remus."

Sinto um aperto no coração por um segundo, e odeio isso. Como eu pude um dia acreditar em uma tolice como o amor? Se ele me amasse, ele estaria por perto, certo? Se ele me amava tanto quanto ele dizia, ele não me deixaria sozinho, não é?

"Um nuque pelos seus pensamentos!"

"Sírius?"

O que eu estava pensando mesmo?

"Por que tanta surpresa, Aluado?"

"Faz semanas desde que nos vimos pela última vez, e, de repente, eu trombo com você no meio da rua, acho que eu tenho motivos para me assustar."

"Ok. Você venceu. Eu sei que fiquei muito tempo sem aparecer. São os estudos... Eu e o James estamos ficando sem couro por causa dos estudos pra virarmos Aurores. Só consegui um tempo livre hoje. Por isso vim te ver."

Eu quase me sinto culpado por ter me irritado com ele. _Quase._

"Você sabe que eu poderia te ajudar a estudar."

"Você já tem problemas demais pra sua cabeça, com o trabalho e tudo o mais... aliás, o que você está fazendo na rua à uma hora dessas?"

Ele fica em silêncio por um único segundo, seus olhos cinzentos presos em mim, quase incrédulos.

"Não me diga que aqueles desgraçados..."

"Pára, Sírius. Eles estão no direito deles. Eu já esperava que isso fosse acontecer."

"E como você fica agora?"

Eu não fico. Simples assim. Mas ele não aceitaria isso. Ele nunca aceita algo que não seja parecido com o que a sua mente brilhante diz. Então eu sorrio, um sorriso sem emoção alguma.

"Eu recomeço, como sempre."

Ele me olha furioso com a minha resposta, e eu quase me sinto mal por isso. _Quase._

"Vem morar comigo, Remus. Já te pedi antes, e você sempre ignora meus pedidos, mas dessa vez venha! Eu realmente quero te ajudar."

"Cedo ou tarde eu precisarei aprender como superar a minha condição e prosperar Sírius. E sozinho. Logo, eu prefiro que seja o mais breve possível, então infelizmente eu tenho de declinar a sua oferta, mais uma vez."

"Por que?"

"Porque não é o que _eu_ quero. Não é _como_ eu quero. Veja bem, eu o quero por perto Sírius, mas não quero depender de você. Eu não quero ver meu destino preso ao seu."

Vejo ele franzir o cenho, e antes que ele possa me dizer qualquer coisa eu começo a andar calmamente o forçando a me seguir.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Para casa. Preciso começar a me organizar para procurar outro emprego."

Ele fica em silêncio, aquele silêncio tão estranho a ele, e me acompanha. Entramos em uma viela estreita e abandonada e aparatamos. Dois segundos depois estamos no centro da sala de minha modesta casa.

"Sente-se, eu vou lhe trazer um chá."

Antes que eu possa dar um passo ele me puxa pelo braço e faz com que eu me vire e o encare. Ele me segura pelos dois braços impedindo que eu me afaste. Seus olhos têm uma expressão fechada, dura.

"Por que, Remus?"

"Olhe à sua volta Sírius, e me diga o que você vê."

Ele fica em silêncio, tão perto de mim que eu consigo sentir sua respiração.

"Nada, não é? Você não vê nada pois não há o que se ver. Pois não há ninguém. As pessoas que eu mais amei não existem mais, e eu estou sozinho, e não é fácil estar sozinho, não é algo simples _ser_ só. E no entanto eu tenho de me adaptar, eu _devo_ me adaptar pois, no final das contas, eu não tenho opções."

"Você tem uma alternativa, Aluado."

"Tenho? Ah, sim, a sua oferta. E quem me garante que essa oferta não vai simplesmente adiar a minha solidão? Não, Sírius. Não há escolhas a se fazer. Não importa o que eu sinta, ou o quanto eu _anseie_ por companhia. Eu estou destinado ao isolamento. Posso até ter momentos onde isso não aconteça, mas cedo ou tarde eu estarei novamente preso em meio à solidão. E eu tenho de aprender a suportar isso. Eu tenho que aprender a não ter você por perto para que isso não me fira mais!"

Eu sinto meus olhos ficarem úmidos. Desvio meu olhar do dele. Ele solta os meus braços e leva as mãos ao meu rosto.

"Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim"

"Todos têm seu lado obscuro, Sírius. É só procurar que você o encontra."

Ele beija a minha testa suavemente e me envolve com seus braços mornos. Eu sinto seu coração bater forte contra o meu peito e a única certeza que eu tenho nesse instante é que eu não quero que esse momento acabe.

"Você não tem de estar sozinho, Aluado. Quando você perceber isso, lembre-se que existe alguém que sempre estará de braços abertos para você. Alguém que sempre irá lhe amar, independente do que aconteça."

Ele se abaixa suavemente e beija minha boca, e depois silenciosamente se afasta. Ele para no centro da sala e se volta na minha direção. Eu vejo uma lágrima solitária percorrer seu rosto.

"Eu sempre irei te amar, Remus. Sempre."

Ele aparata e um vazio imenso toma o meu peito. E por mais que isso doa, eu sei que fiz o que deveria ser feito.

_**(se fosse só sentir saudade  
mas tem sempre algo mais)**_

Os dias se passaram. Eles sempre passam.

Dias, meses, anos.

Tudo passageiro. No entanto eu quase não me lembro dos dias após aquela despedida, após eu recusa-lo mais uma vez. Minha única lembrança nítida é a de sua ausência.

E isso me feria mais do que eu era capaz de admitir. Então eu me perguntava: "porquê, Remus, por quê?" E a única resposta que me dava era o silêncio, e a covardia se enroscando em meu peito.

Durante algumas semanas eu acordava no meio da noite, com aquela sensação estranha de que algo imenso está para acontecer, algo no que, querendo ou não, estarei envolvido, algo que deixará marcas profundas.

Então estourou a guerra. Lord Voldemort e seus comensais da morte começaram a espalhar o pânico por onde passavam. Não havia nada que os impedisse, eles eram como uma força da natureza. Imperturbável, furiosa e destrutiva.

Até surgir a Ordem. Dumbledore convocou uma série de bruxos de sua confiança. Um exército bruxo como nunca havia existido antes. Bruxos do alto conselho do Ministério, bruxos recém formados, Aurores. Não importava, o que importava para ele era que todos _quisessem_ estar entre aqueles que iriam acabar com a ameaça de Voldemort.

Para ser sincero me surpreendi quando abri a porta de minha casa e vi Dumbledore e James parados juntos à porta conversando. Dumbledore sorriu para mim por trás das lentes em formato de meia-lua.

"Oh, Remus. Que fabuloso encontra-lo em casa. Eu _realmente_ precisava falar com você! Que sorte demos, não James?"

James assentiu calmamente. Seus olhos castanhos sempre marotos registraram a minha surpresa, ele sorriu, malicioso, e piscou para mim.

"Hei, Remus, não seria melhor nos convidar pra entrar? Sabe, não são tempos bons pra se estar de bobeira na rua."

Eu sorrio desajeitado e peço desculpas por tê-los deixado esperando. Peço que se sentem e, com um aceno rápido de minha varinha, sirvo-lhes chá.

"Creio que já deve desconfiar o assunto que nos traz aqui, Remus."

Dumbledore toma um pequeno gole de chá sem, no entanto, desviar o olhar de mim.

"Sim. A Ordem da Fênix. James já havia me explicado sua idéia, senhor, e eu já havia negado a oferta. Mas, de certa forma fico curioso em saber por que me quer tanto na ordem a ponto de vir o senhor mesmo falar comigo."

Eu bebo um pouco do meu chá. James se mantém em silêncio, mas novamente eu percebo aquele ar maroto em seu rosto, como se ele tivesse descoberto um grande segredo antes de todos. Dumbledore pousa calmamente sua xícara.

"Ora, Remus. Poucas pessoas se formaram em Hogwarts com o mesmo desempenho que você. Se não bastasse isso, eu diria que nunca houve alguém que se formasse em Hogwarts com o _seu_ desempenho na _mesma_ situação que você. O que torna lógico, ao menos para mim, que alguém com o seu potencial, com a sua visão é indispensável na Ordem."

"Elogios não surtem muito efeito em mim, Dumbledore."

"E eu os teria dito se surtissem? A questão, Remus, é que de fato precisamos de alguém jovem e com a mente aguçada como você. É claro, também precisamos de alguém que consiga controlar os seus amigos."

Dumbledore sorri e vejo James corar levemente.

"Eu e o Sírius nos colocamos numa situação meio difícil esses dias atrás. O Peter quase teve um treco."

"Peter? Ele está na ordem?"

"Sim, Sírius o convenceu a fazer parte. Sabe como o Sírius é. Sempre tentando levantar o Peter."

O que sempre acabou colocando Peter sob sua sombra. Suspiro profundamente. James e Sírius são bruxos fantásticos, Peter porém nunca foi _muita_ coisa como bruxo. Em uma situação de perigo eu não sei se ele saberia como agir. Os olhos de Dumbledore continuam fixos em mim. Eu quase acredito que ele sabe o que vêm em meus pensamentos, e o pior, eu acho que ele pensa o mesmo que eu.

"Certo. Eu entro, alguém precisa cuidar desses desmiolados, não é?"

Eles sorriem abertamente. Conversamos um pouco mais, Dumbledore me põe rapidamente a par de alguns assuntos sobre a ordem, me pede opiniões, tenta me deixar confortável com a situação.

Após alguns minutos eles se vão. Minha cabeça parece girar por um segundo, e eu sinto raiva. Por que ele sempre tem de nos envolver em tudo o que ele quer? Em tudo o que ele acha que pode ser divertido?

Eu pego um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevo um bilhete, pedindo para que ele venha à minha casa assim que puder, e envio pela minha coruja. Quase no mesmo instante eu me arrependo. Ótimo Remus Lupin. Depois de meses quase sem se falar, você o chama a sua casa por estar com _raiva_? Realmente muito sensato.

Cerca de uma hora depois eu o ouço desaparatar na minha sala. Eu vou a seu encontro e me surpreendo com a expressão séria de seu rosto.

"Sírius?"

Ele se mantém em silêncio por um momento, seus olhos cinzentos procuram os meus e eu sinto meu coração perder uma batida.

"Eu quase já tinha me esquecido como a sua sala era. Quase tinha me esquecido daquela foto dos seus pais, e das estatuetas de cristal da sua mãe."

Ele para e eu sei que ele está pensando no que me dizer, ou como dizer o que ele pensa.

"Eles vieram aqui, e por isso você me chamou, não é? Eu juro que implorei para o Dumbledore te deixar fora disso. Eu não quis envolver você."

"Mas não hesitou em envolver o Peter?"

"Eu queria... Queria que fosse como era antes. Como nós éramos em Hogwarts."

"Queria?"

Uma sombra passa por seu rosto, seus olhos antes tão cheios de energia e felicidade me parecem simplesmente vazios e frios. Ele tenta sorrir, mas ele sabe que isso não esconderia a tristeza de seu olhar.

"O que se foi não volta, Remus. Nós nunca mais seremos Os Marotos. Eu nunca mais terei uma família. Eu e você nunca mais estaremos tão próximos."

"O que houve com você, Sírius?"

"Eu errei, Remus. Eu estraguei tudo. Eu sempre estrago tudo."

Ele se senta no velho sofá e eu me sento a seu lado. Uma lágrima solitária escorre pelo seu rosto. Seu olhar é frio e distante, como eu nunca antes havia sido. Isso de certa forma me assusta. O que poderia ter acontecido para deixá-lo assim.

Eu passo meu braço por suas costas, tentando consolá-lo, mas ele aparenta estar muito longe de todos, de tudo. Longe demais de mim.

_**(seja como for  
é uma dor que dói no peito)**_

Eu corro. Corro como se a minha vida dependesse disso, e de algum modo ela depende. Eu preciso alcansá-lo, olhar dentro de seus olhos e ver o por que. Descobrir o que aconteceu, por que ele nos entregou, por que ele nos traiu. Por que ele me abandonou.

Eu ainda agora não acredito no que houve. Não posso acreditar que Sirius entregou James e Lily. Não. Sirius não faria isso. Ele não poderia ter feito isso. A raiva explode em meu peito e eu sinto meus olhos umedecerem. Afinal, ele fez.

Eu não deveria ir atrás dele. Não deveria estar caçando-o assim. Teria sido melhor seguir o conselho de Dumbledore e me esconder, afinal ele pode vir atrás de mim, não pode? Então por que eu corro? Simples, não é? Porque eu quero que ele venha. Eu não posso ficar apenas esperando, eu tenho de encontrá-lo.

E então eu ouço a explosão quarteirões à frente. E antes que alguém tenha de me dizer eu sei que ele está lá. Eu desaparato mecanicamente e quando eu torno a abrir meus olhos eu vejo os olhos dele.

Insanos.

Ele ri. Suas gargalhadas alcançam meus ouvidos e me ensurdecem. Eu sinto toda a raiva fluir pelas minhas veias, me corroendo por dentro. A risada não pára, outros bruxos aparecem ao meu lado e o desarmam facilmente. Ele não reage, não faz nada. Apenas ri.

Eu fecho meus olhos e me afasto. Lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto e eu apenas me pergunto 'por quê?'. E eu sei que eu jamais terei uma resposta para essa pergunta.

_**(pode rir agora que estou sozinho  
mas não venha me roubar)**_


End file.
